HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 7
We now begin Part 7 and the hunt for the Terror Trio! Part 6 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 64/200 *Sleeping Bags: 5/20 *Mogs Scanned: 17/103 *DNA Acquired: 5/42 *Weapons Crafted: 1/19 *Rakshasa Belts Won: 1/3 *Circuits Conquered: 1/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 5/14 *Fish Caught: 15/40 *Cards Collected: 40/383 *Recommended Level: 32-33 The Sand Bar Welcome to The Sand Bar! This is a town made by Outset Mogs, for Outset Mogs. Chip is irritated at having to pass through this way, but suspects that the Terror Trio may have made a stop here, since it is primarily for aquatic Mogwai. Overhearing their conversation, a local tells the party that there are indeed three Mogs in town that seem to match the description of the Terror Trio. Chip insists on going to the museum to find them. Before doing that, however, head to the right and down to find the sewer entrance to this town. Pop in real quick and open the gate, since you’ll want to have that shortcut opened for future visits. While you're down here, pay a visit to Choi to score your reward for defeating that Red-Eyed Cluster. You'll be given a Drake Tear, which gives +1 Magic Attack, +1 Luck, and Wind Resistance. You'll also get the fifth Mysterious Letter. You can also talk to Fang to get another prize for the five new fish you've caught. Instead of Tokens, this time you're given the Tesso-F DNA for Mott. DNA Acquired: 6/42. Back in the Sand Bar. Head further down a bit to find a sleeping bag as well just calling your name (or Yuan, the Sheepsquatches don’t care). Sleeping Bags: 5/20. Since this is a Mog town, there is no Smallmart. But you will find Shep enjoying the place just a bit down from the entrance. She has nothing new to sell, but it would be a good idea to get a few Kitten Pix while you’re at it. After all, the Terror Trio awaits... In the bottom left corner of the town you’ll find the museum that Leviathan mentioned. Head inside and up to the desk to have a word with the receptionist. Chip demands to know where her target might be located. The woman, Nile Foras, appears confused at first, but after mentioning “one-eyed”, she refers to someone named “Ark” and heads into the room to your right. Eve expresses some doubt about this “Ark” being the right person, but they’ve come too far to back out now. Follow the woman into the room on the right. Upon entering, you encounter a dark-haired Mog with one eye, just like Wake! Speak with them, and Chip, naturally, charges in right away, forcing the stranger to defend themselves. For more information on this particular boss, see their specific page. HARD MODE TIP: This boss is a pushover. Keep her stats lowered with Eve and Klein, and wail on her with Chip. As long as you are the recommended level of 32-33, you should be able to rush her down without having to heal as long as you go all out. After ending the altercation, it is quickly discovered that these strangers are not, in fact, part of the Terror Trio. On the contrary, you learn that Ark Valic has some bitter history with Wake, the Kraken. Chip insists there is a fish Mog here they’re looking for. Ark proposes someone named “Avi” as a possible solution, and rushes into the next room to confront her. Klein and Eve are pretty well convinced these aren’t the fish you’re looking for, so head back to the main room and then to the room on the left to help resolve the confusion. In the next room you’ll find Ark already in conversation with Avisa Alocer, who professes no knowledge of any wrongdoing. Frustrated, Chip bolts away, with Klein following to keep her out of trouble. That leaves Eve a chance to chat with the Curators. She asks them if they’re familiar with a fish trader in Corona woods, and they admit that she is their fish supplier. Basically, this museum is where you can see all of the fish you’ve caught and turned into Fang! You can also see the locations of fish you have not yet caught, so you know where to look. Additionally, Avi explains that the room you’re currently in is a place for your “Cheevos”, as she calls them. These are all of the achievements you’ve accrued in the game. You can come here any time to see the statues of the ones you’ve obtained, as well as get small hints as to how to obtain the rest by interacting with the various podiums. If you’ve followed the Guide of to this point, you should have two Cheevos: Raining Cats and Dawgs, which was obtained for completing the story; and Baa, Baa, Black Sleep, for sleeping in the five different sleeping bags. Finally, before leaving the Museum, talk with the Cat Sith(?) sitting at the table nearby. This is the gift shop, which sells DNA for Mott. There are five to acquire, though some of them are quite expensive: *Peng-P, 5000 Yuan *Ikaroa-A, 7500 Yuan *Isonade-A, 10,000 Yuan *Cetus-N, 15,000 Yuan *Bakunawa-T, 25,000 Yuan Even if you can’t purchase them all right now, the guide is going to start tracking them as though you did. Simply refer back here if you need to remember where to find them. DNA Acquired: 11/42. With that done, and Eve taking some time to revel in her achievements, your time in the Sand Bar is concluded. Head down and out of town to continue the journey to Otecho. The Sand Bar Recap *Defeated Ark *Found the Museum *Sleeping Bags Used: 5/20 *DNA Acquired: 11/42 *Recommended Level: 32-33 Otecho Path (Second Half) As soon as you enter the second part of Otecho Path you will have to overcome another charging challenge. Follow the same basic strategy of pressing the partner skill FIRST, then setting the correct direction. It’s only three movements, Left, Up, Right, so it shouldn't be too tough. Flip the lever at the end to open all of the gates nearby. Head up from there and open the chest containing a Child’s Drawing. Chests Opened: 65/200. Head past the treasure chest to find another lever needed to open the way forward. From there, head down and open another chest containing 5 Tokens. Chests Opened: 66/200. Go to where you saw the gate opened and you’ll see another wall for Chip to ram down. But before that, open up the chest to get some Brownie Bites. Chests Opened: 67/200. Charge the wall and open the path inside. Inside the cave you’ll notice several cracks in the wall. Only one path leads to the switch that will open the gate, but as a thorough going adventurer, of course you're going to explore them all! Start with the crack on the far left to find a Chipped Arrowhead. Chests Opened: 68/200. Next, the middle path. This room has two more paths. The left one simply leads to a battle, while the right path leads to a chest containing 150 Yuan. Chests Opened: 69/200. Go back into the starting room and take the far right path. In this room are two more paths. Crack open the left one to find a treasure chest containing a Book of Jokes. Chests Opened: 70/200. Finally, open the right door to find the switch you were looking for. Press it and head back out to get past the gate. In the next room, head down and to the right to find the switches you need to press to open the gate. Grab the chest on the way over to get an Oolong Tea. Chests Opened: 71/200. The path will terminate at a fork, one way leading up and the other right and down. You need to go both ways to flip the switch and lever. Follow the path past the gates to progress, but not before grabbing two more chests. The first is hidden behind a tree and contains a Love Letter. The other is up on the little hill nearby and contains 1000 Yuan. Chests Opened: 73/200. With those nabbed, head down to finally make it to Otecho! Otecho Path (Second Half) Recap *Chests Opened: 73/200 *Recommended Level: 34 Otecho Otecho at last. Chip is of course eager to find Stolas and track down the Mog thief. She explains that the Conjurer of Otecho is a “minstrel”, and to look for a crowd to find them. Lo and behold, a crowd is already gathered, and the person you’re looking for, Patch Gudonov, walks away to her apartments on the north end of town. Eve recognizes this person, and seems very eager to follow them. Unfortunately for her, there are a few things to do around town before that. First, talk with the Cat Sith nearby. He acts similar to Bystander from Aeros, offering your party a few heal. Next, head into the sewers and open up the shortcut. Definitely want that for later. After that, pay a visit to the Smallmart. They've stocked up on a new item, the Brownie Bites, which costs 500 Yuan and restores 50 Pulse to the entire party. Finally, there’s a small pond you can fish in at the top right corner of town. Technically, there are two kinds of fish to catch in Otecho, but only one of them, the Dropt Bass, can be caught at this time. The other fish requires some more advanced fishing gear. Fish Caught: 16/40. Now you’re ready to head to Patch’s apartment, which will be explored fully in Part 8. Category:Gameplay